


He saw their potential first

by HeyAfrica



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAfrica/pseuds/HeyAfrica
Summary: His laugh when Dan tells him he kissed Blair, is less to do with outright shock that the monumental event occurred, but that it took so long for their vicious wit - perfectly matched mind you - to combust so spectacularly.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 24





	He saw their potential first

**Author's Note:**

> As with my only other previous work, this is the mini fleshing out of an idea I hope someone else runs with (please tag a b*tch).
> 
> I just...I wish a fic with Eric existed in this ship because lil man's saw it coming. You can totally tell with that episode where Blair says bye to Dan and everyone before leaving for Monaco, and says she's already copied his film queue for their tradition of watching films together.

Eric remembers watching from the sidelines as his sister - golden girl troubled by the perks of privilege, which he too was saturated in - first brought Dan Humphrey to their home...and nearly every time after, when Serena's friends flittered in and out.

His sister was happy.  
His sister was sad.  
His sister was lost.  
And Dan became a balm for her, as much as a distraction; a moral compass, a very good (and slightly jaded) friend, and then family.

Through it all there was one thing he noticed as Dan carved his place into their society and group, and while Serena wholeheartedly made a place for him (as she does anybody her affections or guilt settle on) : Dan & Blair were polarizing perfection.

More than any other 2 different people - Cyrus and Blair's mom included, not even his own mother and the 3rd Victor - those 2 were evenly matched, viciously intelligent humans, with wit and personality to spare...and they loathed each other, as much as they balanced each other out.

And when the time came when Eric was helping Dan shelf books in the loft on a random Friday, and Dan admitted to him & Blair kissing, it felt like a "finally!" rather than a "What the fuck?!"

She would go on to follow an idealized vision of her future - royally romantic, and then chucked about too - but she'd drag the hissing friendship filled with banter, culture, as well as quiet moments where Dan's whispers bring out a sweet smile in the Prada-donning tiny terror, that leaves him dumbfounded every time - whether over Skype calls while she's in the Palace, or side by side at the Filmforum.

... And when she finally grows up, washes herself of the major insecurities that had defined the biggest relationships in her life, from parents to romance and friendship, she'll remember her truest self shone most when parrying with Lonely Boy.

Eric will know all this as he watches from the side, happily so because Good God! Save him from his Sister and her friends drama.

Eric will know because Dan will need someone to worry to, angrily extol to, be melancholy with, and to pour his sheer frustration at, at liking and then loving Blair, once the ink runs out in his typewriter, and his hands cramp from writing in his Moleskin, and his father and sister are off on their own preoccupations.

Eric will know, when Blair rushed into the loft one day (Eric taking a break from Upper East Side life, to enjoy Dan's twist on Sunday waffles) demanding Dan - divorce done, career thriving, penthouse redesigned, and Henry at her side, fidgeting as he gets ready to surprise his favourite 'uncle' (Blair never dared take a paternity test for Henry until the divorce was final, though his hair and eyes as he grew from babyhood suddenly seemed neither Waldorfy nor Bassy - even when accompanied by the tailored suits Chuck preferred the boy in). 

Eric will be there, because frankly he hasn't chosen a specific path yet, he loves the absolutely privileged fools in his family, and discovering the plot path of Dan's future best-selling novels before anyone else, is a treat.

...

Naturally, once Dan's books are adapted to a series of silver screen screeplays, he realizes there's no one better to direct these films he's so deeply bound to (as a wallflower and beloved supporting cast) , and suddenly his future seems a little clearer when he applies to learn directing & cinematography at Tisch - with the nepotistic promise from Mr. Daniel Humphrey and his exasperated wife, that he'd direct atleast one of the great Humphrey love stories to screen.


End file.
